Ginga Nagareboshi
|katakana = 長良部 ギンガ|romaji = Nagareboshi Ginga|age = Ageless|Species = Mascot/Human|gender = Female|birthday = November 19th|Zodiac = Scorpio|Height = 30cm (Mascot) 152cm (Human)|hair color = Light Cyan/Red|eye color = Yellow (Human) Red and Blue (Mascot)|home = Parajuku|song sang = Yuuki No Reason Someday of my life|brand = Cheerful Moon|type = Cool/Sexy|seiyuu = Junko Takeuchi|singer = Rie from AIKATSU STARS|manager = Herself}}Ginga, also known as Ginga Nagareboshi, is a Cool and Sexy-type idol who attends the PIA. Her main brand is Cheerful Moon. She is one of CureStarnight's characters. Her Prism Live instrument is a flute. Appearance In her mascot form, Ginga looks like a bird. She has a small yellow bowtie. In her human form, Ginga hair reaches her chin. She can be seen wearing bows and one-shoulder shirts. Personality Ginga is a mascot that is very self-centered (somewhat similar to Nico Yazawa from LL!). She has a big tendency to only care for herself and will sometimes make fun of other people. She cares for her friends and wants to help then in anyway possible. Backstory When Ginga was younger, she used to be fully human. She performed a Prism Show against her mom's wishes (who was a very powerful magician). Two years before, Ginga's sister, Hoshi, was nearly killed when she tried to perform the legendary Aurora Rising and failed. In order to punish her, Ginga's mom turned Ginga into a mascot as she thought that doing this would result in Ginga not being able to disobey her again. As an even greater punishment, Ginga was sent far away and was ordered to never come backunless she planned to obey her mom. Ginga walked around, looking for a place to stay. She passed by Promania where she saw Moffun (she just did realize it yet). After walking for about a year, she found herself in Parajuku. She was surprised when she saw a lot of people performing Prism Shows and lives. She now found her determination to do Prism Shows again. While walking around PP, she finds a special stone that allows her to change from her mascot form to her human form at will (It's the star on her top). She now wants to show her mom that Prism Shows do not cause pain and suffering. She also wants to be the best performer there is. Relationships Moffun - Ginga met Moffun before (she just didn't realize it). Moffun is Ginga's unit mate in Milky Crown. Significant Coords * Cyan Star Coord - Her main performance coord and casual coord in PriPara. * Cheerful Moon Cyalume Coord - Her main Cyalume Coord. *Military Rose F Coord - Her unit Coord for Milky Crown. Lives * Ginga's Debut Live * Ginga's Birthday Live Etymology Ginga (ギンガ) - means "Galaxy" Nagareboshi (ナガレボシ) - means "Shooting Star" Trivia * She shares her voice actor with Naruto (no joke, look it up). * She shares her singer with w:c:aikatsustars:Laura Sakuraba. * This page is the 1,100 page on the wiki ^^ * Ginga shares her birthday with CureStarnight's brother. This is for you, my brother XD * Her new profile was made by Xesc13primero (a.k.a Seto) so a big SANKYUU to him ^^ Category:CureStarnight Category:Cool Idol Category:Sexy Idol Category:Mascot Category:Idol Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPrincess Category:Cheerful Moon User